


Double Down (I'm Giving Great Odds)

by formalizing



Series: Rain On Golden Leaves [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Harvey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Mike, Claiming, D/s undertones, Donna is Donna, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Mike, Top Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalizing/pseuds/formalizing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months in, Mike still isn't wearing Harvey's claim, and he's beginning to wonder if he ever will.</p><p>Makes more sense if you read the other parts of the series first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Down (I'm Giving Great Odds)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Can See (Like Nothing Else)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649400) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c). 



Mike used to dread taking his heat leave. It’s bad enough being one of just a few omegas in a primarily alpha line of work, but to have to struggle through every cycle on enough suppressants to make it just barely manageable, to come back exhausted and feeling paper thin every month—it took a toll.

Now, though, he just dreads the day _before_ his leave. Like today, as he rushes out of the elevator on Harvey’s floor, already ten minutes late, two cups of coffee from the cart downstairs stacked in one hand and one more, from the Starbucks that is ten minutes out of his way, in the other.

He hesitates as he rounds the corner to Harvey’s office, slows his pace and scans his eyes over Donna’s desk and the surrounding area. When he’s relatively sure it’s safe, he walks a little faster, thinking he’s almost in the clear and he can—

“Good morning, Mike,” she sing-songs, almost in his ear as she appears from nowhere behind him, grabs the single coffee from his hand with a pleased little hum. Mike tries not to startle too obviously, using his now-free hand to stabilize the other two cups before he drops them.

“I _really_ don’t have time this morning, Donna, I’m just on my way to—”

She cuts him off with the quirk of a brow, resting one hand on her hip like she’s daring him to continue. He clears his throat.

“Can I please just go set these files on his desk so I can get to work?”

She ‘hmm’s thoughtfully, sipping at her coffee, pausing a moment before looking down at the cup with a frown.

“What is this?”

“Um. What I always get you?” She narrows her eyes, lifts the lid off the cup and sips again.

“Grande soy caramel macchiato?” Mike nods. “Half sweet, double espresso?” Another nod. “Light foam, extra drizzle?”

“Yes, I swear, it’s exactly the way you—”

“So you remembered the little sprinkle of cinnamon in the bottom before the milk, then?”

Mike winces, and Donna sucks in a sharp breath between clenched teeth.

“Oooh, so close,” she says, mock-apologetic as she sits at her desk and starts typing. 

“Oh, come on, Donna,” Mike whines, digging out the files that need to be on Harvey’s desk _before_ he gets in, should have been there ten minutes ago. “I’m not back until Monday after today, and he’s been riding me for these all week.”

Donna’s lips twitch as she looks over at him, eyes wide and sparkling with ill-contained amusement.

“I thought that’s what your days off were for?”

Mike just groans, because yeah, he walked right into that one.

“Speaking of, is this month finally going to be _the one_?” she says in a conspiratorial whisper, and Mike shuffles nervously under the weight of her gaze. For a beta, she does a fantastic impression of an alpha.

“No. Yes?” She tilts her head at that, eyes widening slightly. She asks the same question every month, and he’s running out of ways to avoid it. “I don’t know, Donna. I don’t know if he even wants to,” he says, frowning down at the files in his hand because he just _knows_ they’re not going to be on that desk in time.

“Hm,” she says, staring at him in that _way_ of hers. “There are a lot of things Harvey Specter is good at, but understanding matters of the heart is not one of them,” she adds, sipping again at her coffee and watching his expression.

“I… know?” he responds, hoping he’s finally got the right answer.

“But,” she continues, and of course he hasn’t arrived at the correct conclusion yet. “If it helps, from what I’ve seen? He’d be only too happy to ‘cut his teeth’ on you. Y’know, so to speak.”

“Okay,” Mike says, dropping the files on Donna’s desk a little harder than he had maybe intended. “These are for him. Give them to him, don’t give them to him, they’re late already anyway. I’m leaving now. Because I’ve got three days of work to get done in,” he glances at his watch and Donna makes a small attempt to say his name, which Mike steamrolls over with a wave of his hand. “Eight and a half hours, because the Miller-Thompson merger is going all to hell and I’ve somehow got to pull an ace out of this black hole of a case before the end of the day, because by tomorrow morning, I’m not even going to be able to think past the end of his knot.”

Donna’s eyes are wide, looking over his shoulder, and of _course_ Harvey and Jessica are right behind him when he turns to look.

“Perfect,” Mike mutters under his breath, glaring at Donna when she gives him a little half-shrug that might be halfway sympathetic, but is probably not.

He grabs the files and thrusts them into Harvey’s extended hand, also passes over a cup of coffee without meeting his eyes. He nods as respectfully as he can manage with the wild blush that is undoubtedly burning on his face at Jessica—who is looking between him and Donna in what might be suspicion—then makes his escape. 

Yeah, he _hates_ the day before heat leave.

\--

Harvey, on the other hand, thrives on the day before heat leave.

It had been difficult, before; the aggression building for days with nothing to _defend_ , no one to settle him. Now, though, he does some of his best work before his leave. There’s an anticipatory tightness in his chest as he steps into the elevator, a thrum of adrenaline under his skin that makes him alert, more in tune with—

Jessica steps in beside him just as the doors start to close, gives him one of those genuinely amused smiles that cut the sharp indent of dimples in her cheeks in response to his slight frown.

“Harvey.”

“Jessica.”

He tries not to tense as she gives him a quick up-and-down glance.

“How’s the Miller-Thompson merger?”

“It’s being handled,” he says with more confidence than he feels, because that merger is a god damn mess.

Jessica arches one brow, the ‘really?’ hanging in the air between them.

“We’ll put out the worst of the fires and I can finish the damage control from home,” he concedes.

“You don’t anticipate being too _busy_ to work from home?” she says with a hint of teeth, and Harvey tamps down on the urge to bare his own, laughs instead, tight and controlled.

“I’ll be plenty busy,” he says, verging on a growl, and Jessica glances sharply at him. He takes a breath before he finishes, “But I’ll make time.”

She nods her acceptance, putting a stop to the rising tension in the car. They enjoy a companionable silence for a moment.

“It’s been a few months, now,” she observes in a way that would probably be considered conversational if it were anyone else. Harvey frowns.

If anyone would know how long it’s been, it would be Jessica.

She makes excuses to see him after every leave, now, like clockwork. She’ll stop by his office, ostensibly to check in on a case or a client, but he can see the way her nostrils flare just briefly every time, scenting him in that _way_ of hers. 

At first, he’s offended, thinks she doesn’t trust him with Mike—thinks maybe she’s right not to, sometimes. But as the months go by, her eyebrows draw together slightly, frustrated, and he notices Donna’s answering half-smile as she types away at her keyboard as Jessica passes, like she hasn’t noticed a thing.

It’s all very suspect.

The elevator reaches their floor, he says “And?” as they step out. Because of course there’s an _and_ in there somewhere.

“ _And_ I’m frankly surprised,” she says, keeping in step with him towards his office rather than turning to her own. “I watched you claw your way up from the mail room to your name on the door with cutthroat efficiency, because that’s how you go after the things you want. I never would’ve mistaken you for a patient man before.”

He opens his mouth to respond, can feel a snarl forming on his face as they turn the corner, but then he can see Mike standing there, probably with the documents he’s been waiting for all week. And Donna’s looking over at them with wide eyes as they approach, trying to say something, but Mike keeps going, says something about the merger that Harvey barely registers, because all he can hear is Mike saying he won’t be able to think past the end of Harvey’s knot.

And that pretty effectively gets rid of any response he might have had.

After Mike beats a hasty retreat, and Jessica shares a _look_ with Donna, she smirks at him and says, “Enjoy your firefight, Harvey,” leaving him standing there with a file folder in one hand, coffee in the other, and only a vague idea of how he’s going to get through the rest of the day.

Donna looks him over, sips her coffee and gives him a bland smile like nothing is out of the ordinary.

\--

“Tell me I’m amazing,” Mike says as he slips into the car that evening, positively beaming.

Something in Harvey’s chest rumbles at an omega giving him a direct order this close to a cycle, but he presses it down.

“You’re late, is what you are,” he says, feigning annoyance, and Mike rolls his eyes as Ray pulls away from the curb.

“Please, I was too busy being _awesome_ to check my watch,” and he’s practically humming with energy as he looks over at Harvey, eyes wide and pupils dilated, lips curved up into a smile. “Come on, even you have to admit it was pretty great.”

Harvey doesn’t deny it. Because the fact that Mike was able to find exactly the tiny miracle they needed in the span of one work day—find it and actually help Harvey use it to glue together the fragments that this multi-million dollar merger had broken down into over the past few weeks— _is_ pretty great.

“You might even call it Specter-esque,” Mike adds, smile widening when Harvey can’t stop his lips from twitching.

“You did well, Mike,” he says, all traces of amusement gone as he lays one hand on Mike’s shoulder, near his neck, slips his fingers upwards to rest lightly on bare skin. He’s warm, warmer than usual but still not quite fevered, so they might actually get to use the dinner reservations this time. “Really well.”

Mike leans into the touch the way he always has, settles under it so that his eyes are less wild and more focused when he meets Harvey’s again.

“Well enough to earn a reward?” he asks, and Harvey raises a brow for him to continue, curious. “We’ve been doing this,” he gestures between them, flushes a bit. “for, what, six months now? And it’s good – it’s great, really, and I can’t imagine ever going back to—” he shakes his head a bit and lets that train of thought trail off as Harvey slides his hand further back to rest reassuringly around the back of his neck. “But it’s been six months, and I’ve been waiting for it for almost half that time, so what I want is to know if you’re just _never_ going to claim me, or if you’re waiting for something, because, honestly, I’m beginning to feel a little—”

Whatever Mike might have been about to say gets lost against Harvey’s lips as they press against his, warm and demanding. He opens to it with a contented sigh, hears the hint of a growl building in Harvey’s throat and feels a shiver work its way down his spine from where Harvey’s hand is still gripping his neck.

He takes a deep breath as they part, eyes dropping closed for a moment as Harvey’s scent overwhelms him. He can sense it as his own ramps up in response.

“You’ve got no idea how hard it’s been,” Harvey says, voice low and rough, eyes looking dark. “To let you leave our bed without my mark, smelling like you’re _unattached_ , when all I wanted was to—”

Mike rests a hand on Harvey’s thigh to center him, can almost feel the tension snapping at the surface, now.

“This, though,” Harvey continues, regaining his composure, putting a little more distance between them. “This needs to be your decision. I pushed you on a lot of things, at the start, Mike. And maybe I could have handled it differently, but I don’t regret it. I’d do it again, because the suppressants were killing you and you needed it, needed me. But I would never claim someone who didn’t want it just as much as I do.”

Mike is quiet for a minute and Harvey looks away, glances out the window to see that they’ve taken a turn at some point, are headed towards Harvey’s condo instead of the restaurant. The privacy glass might keep Ray from hearing them, but it definitely wouldn’t have stopped the flare of their scents a minute ago.

He makes a mental note to give Ray a bonus just before Mike gets a leg over him, straddles his lap and steadies himself with his hands on Harvey’s shoulders, looking at him with a small, fond smile.

“Of course I want it, want _you_. I’d gladly wear your mark if you’ll give it to me.”

Harvey kisses him again, grips a hip in one hand and his neck in the other, pulls him as close as their position will allow. Mike can feel the promising edge of teeth grazing over his lip as he pulls back.

“I don’t know why I even bother doubting that Donna is right anymore,” he says, tilting to press his lips to the hard line of Harvey’s jaw. He can feel it when Harvey frowns.

“Donna?”

“Mm,” Mike responds, trailing kisses down Harvey’s jaw until he reaches his ear, nips the lobe of it with his teeth. “And with the way Jessica cornered you this morning, too, I think it’s safe to say there’s something going on there,” he murmurs, tucking his head in under Harvey’s chin to inhale deeply at the open collar of his shirt. He can feel his temperature spike, takes a shaky breath as he rests his forehead on Harvey’s chest with a small, quiet sound.

“The smart bet is to assume that’s usually the case,” Harvey replies, fingers stroking over the spot he’s going to mark him – right at the back of Mike’s neck, just below the collar of his shirt. Not as showy, as blatant as some alphas prefer, but just the right spot that Harvey might catch a glimpse of it as Mike bows his head over his work, where he can touch it whenever he wants without being too obvious.

“Please tell me we’re almost home,” Mike says, panting now, rocking slightly in Harvey’s grip, and if Harvey didn’t have too much respect for Ray to do it, he’d be tempted to take Mike right here. Because Mike still has his apartment, still spends most nights there, but he just called Harvey’s condo, the bed they share, _home_.

“Almost,” he soothes, running a hand up and down Mike’s spine.

Yes, he really does love the day before heat leave.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rhapsody in Blue(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675742) by [rei_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c)




End file.
